The Real Pacific Academy
by melhottie25
Summary: This fanfiction contains lots of sex and drugs. Please don't read if you are underaged or disturbed by the subject.
1. The Way They Are

Chapter 1: The Way they Are

"Chase!" Fourteen year-old Zoey ran to Chase in her True Religion short shorts .

"Oh man Zoey you look fine!" Chase exclaimed erecting a little.

"Babe its time!" Zoey exclaimed with her perfect mounds jumping up and down.

"Let's do it by the beach," Chase grabbed Zoey's perfect bosom and squeezed it enough for Zoey to let out a soft moan.

"Oh man! Don't do it now! You're making me hard!" Chase exclaimed and spanked her tight booty.

By the beach, Chase lifted Zoey's pink Juicy Couture tight tank top. Zoey was so turned on she ripped his pants off him and revealed his tight Speedo. She pulled it down with excitement and started blowing his cock like there's no tomorrow. Her pointy pink tongue teased the top of his man and he moaned as she licked his pleasure spot.

"Oh Zoey! Oh Zoey! You're so good! Your first time!" Chase shouted at the top of his horny lungs.

"Yeah I practiced in my room back home." Zoey said now hand-jobbing Chase.

"Wow you're so good… like a whore!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now You'll stick that monkey up my hole and we'll see what happens next." Zoey screamed as she started pulling Chase's penis towards her opening. "Shit! Do you have a condom?"  
"Oh, fuck no! I was going to steal some from the dean!" Chase replied.  
"Oh screw it!" Zoey shouted and grinded his dick.

Back at Zoey's dorm, Nicole was sitting reading a comic. All alone! No way! Nicole sighed and turned the colorful page.

"Knock, Knock!" Someone said behind the door.

"Not now, Dana. Go to your secret lover, Logan!"

"This is Logan. Wait did you say Dana liked me? Yes! I always wanted to bang that tight ass!"

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Nicole shouted and dropped to the floor clutching her genitals.

Dana was sitting on the cold bench with her short, short Victoria's Secret Pink skirt.

"Oh man, I love that G-string on you! Makes me so horny!" Logan exclaimed and went up closer to her. She pushed him and continued reading her book…

Chase and Zoey were breathing heavily as they were lying side by side on the white-as-snow sand.

"You were good I don't think I can move my boy anymore to pleasure myself." Chase sighed as he lightly touched Zoey's boob.

"Don't worry you have me. We'll have missionary tomorrow, ok?" Zoey said finally putting on her panties that said: 'Tiger Girl!' on them.

Chase looked up at Zoey's beautiful naked self and felt his Johnny go up "OW!" he screamed as he clutched his balls.

"What's wrong baby?" Zoey asked as she jumped on his chest.

"Oh man please don't sit on me with your wet kitty! You're turning me on and my elephant can't work. You literally killed him."

Back at the outdoor cafeteria, Logan and Dana were having hardcore. Dana was lightly stroking Logan's Schwarzenegger-like wiener. She was rocking on him with her gorgeous tan body.

"Oh Dana! Oh Dana! Oh Dana! OH DANA!" Logan moaned as he grabbed Dana's perfect waist and pulled her down with her B-Cup Twins lightly touching his sensitive face.

"Losing my virginity at 14 with you was always my dream!" Dana cried so loud the cafeteria crew almost heard her.

"Here light a cigarette. You can smoke while rocking my monkey. It turns me on even more and it'll probably go deeper into your canal!" Logan exclaimed stroking her hard nipples.

"Oh yes!" Dana grabbed a cigarette and lightened it up.

"Oh man you're so good!" Logan shouted as his monkey went deeper into her hole.

"Owww!" Dana screamed so loud that the cafeteria crew ran out.

"What the is going on here! Oh my f! Teenager sex! Everybody stop them!"

Logan and Dana worked like a team and jumped over the fence into the ocean. This time they were in the water. Quietly pleasuring themselves.

Nicole was looking out of her dorm window. She suddenly spotted two tan bodies grinding against each other in the ocean. She thought to herself, "Are they having sex? Yeah, I think they're having sex, do you?"

"Yes they are… aren't they?" Dustin whispered as he walked up to Nicole who was wearing a tight Hardtail tube dress.

"Dustin! You're just in 6th grade!" Nicole whispered.

"Doesn't mean I can't have fantasies, especially with you in them, Nicole," He said slowly rubbing the place on his pants where his ball and berries were supposed to be.

Nicole slowly stepped out of her tube dress.

Dustin erected. "Yes, more! I want to see the baby maker!"

Nicole walked towards Dustin and shook him.

"What the hell is your problem! I don't midgets now get out!"

Logan and Dana swam towards the area where Zoey and Chase were sleeping on top of each other.

"Guys wake up!" Naked Logan said as he shook Chase.

"What--Zoey? You pregnant?" Chase tiredly said as he lifted the blanket they were sleeping under.

"Oh my god! You slept with Zoey! Ha, Ha!" Dana cracked up as she rubbed her tight chest in pleasure.

Logan smiled and gave her a little spank on her tight ass.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing here?" Zoey asked as she covered herself.

"Here, smoke a joint." Chase said as he took a marijuana leaf out of his jeans pocket.

"Thanks I needed it." Zoey whispered.

"Oh my good! I knew it! I knew it!" Nicole shouted as she ran towards the four in her tight tube dresses that was very well defining her little curves.

Logan twitched as he saw this hot girl he used to think was annoying.

"Let's have a foursome!" Dana suggested.

"What about me?" Nicole exclaimed supporting her tiny boobs.

"You can pleasure yourself!" Chase shouted as a joke.

"All right!" Nicole answered. Everyone stared at her but then went back to business.

"All right. Ready, set, go!" Zoey shouted and automatically demanded Chase to insert his monkey in to her hole.

"Yeah baby!" The blonde Zoey moaned as she moved with rhythm along with Chase's pounding.

Dana was blowing Logan's monstrous-sized sausage. "Dana! You're amazing! Come one harder!" Logan shouted as he kept pushing her head on his wiener back and forth.

"Stop! You're choking me!" Dana screamed.

Logan violently got on top of her and inserted it into her hole. He exploded and fell down on her.

Though, Zoey and Chase were still pounding. Screaming and breathing hard.

Nicole was busy rubbing herself in pleasure. "Come on. A little to the left!" She took her dress off and danced around the exhausted couples. She jumped on Logan and rocked on him. "You're such a baby!" She cried and rubbed her boobs.

Dustin, the lonely person he was, was watching his sister and her friends enjoying themselves. "I hope I'm like that in 9th grade." He sighed and continued pleasuring himself.


	2. A Year Later

A year later… Nicole got AIDS and died.

So the next girl on the waiting list was a girl named Lola. She was a horny bastard too with a nice pair of tits and tight Latina ass. On her first day of class, she wore a micromini and all the guys couldn't even take their eyes off of her.

She, of course, knew that she could grab the attention of any guy 10 feet away and used it to her advantage. In fact, it was only a year ago when she was failing Math class and began to make frequent visits to her hot dark haired Math teacher during after hours to fix that.

She whacked him like no one else could. She fucked him hard and rode him like a bull with a mammoth boner. When he saw the sexy Latina he would get a hard-on, and even made her sit in the back of the class because of her easy distractions that made his dick poke through his pants.

But even then, she would lift up her shirt and show him her wonderfully mounded breasts, and her perfectly shaped nipples and no one noticed, because she was in the back.

Though, he was not the only person that had noticed how truly sexy her body was. He used to get completely jealous when he'd see her at lunch with a group of boys surrounding her and sometimes even playing with her body. And it all didn't get any better when he caught her sucking the cock of the captain of the football team in the janitor's closet.

She had to make it up to him big time that night. She even wore her new leopard designed lingerie from Victoria's Secret, which had her ass in a tight thong, and holes over the rosy peeks of her tits. She let him fuck her anywhere he could fit his dick into, and had the time of his life. But Lola felt abused so she told her parents that her Math teacher had sexual relations with her that she did not want. She said that if she did not, he threatened to fail her and that is why she was failing class.

He went to jail and died from over-masturbating in his cell. Lola then decided to go to PCA where she could fuck all the boys she wanted in preparation for college. So, let the story once again begin…

Lola was rubbing her clit in class as Chase gently rubbed his eleven-incher on her tan leg. Usually, Lola would be fooling around with her boyfriend, Logan, but for some reason he wasn't in class. The health teacher was talking about safe sex and Lola giggled to herself thinking, "Three years too late, you virgin whore."

Lola moaned and everybody looked back at the two in the back. "What is going on back there?!" Mrs. Chokesonpenis cried.

"We're fucking!" Lola cried.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Chokesonpenis cried.

"Fucking. Like, Chase and Lola fucking in the class F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Lola excitedly shouted.

Chase quickly tried to stuff his dick into his tight, tight Calvin Klein jeans. But he screamed with pain as his eleven-inch manhood accidentally jammed up his asshole. Lola grabbed his dick and pulled it out.

Lola and Chase sat outside the Dean's office and passionately made out. Lola said, "Shit I need to change my tampon. I'll be right back."

Lola pranced to the whorehouse-like dorm room she shared with Zoey and Dana. As soon as she opened the door, she found Zoey and Logan fucking each other. Lola was in shock.

Zoey was sitting on top of him moaning and screaming: "Logan! Come on! Oh! Oh! Chase never fucked me this hard! Come on!" Logan went faster and faster and exploded in Zoey's vagina.

Zoey was sure no one would hear them fucking since she soundproofed the entire room.

"What the fuck, Zoey! What the fuck! Why are you having sex with my boyfriend?" Lola cried as she ran towards Zoey, pushing Logan off.

Logan's penis doubled in size even after his erection. "So hot!" He cried as he saw Zoey tearing Lola's clothes off in defense. After a few moments, they started making out and Logan joined in. A ménage-a-trois was accomplished. This is what Logan always wanted.


End file.
